Photios
Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | ''' '''Name: The character's true name, and/or common name/epithets Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Attack Potency: Small Building Level | Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: Small Building Level | Durability: Small Building Level | Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: Knight of Nstari | Revenant Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should also always add the tier for the character. These go from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0", and also include "Unknown Tier". Notes Kindly utilize source mode editing. You can change this to your default editing mode in the preferences settings. You can overview the image at the top of this page, to observe the actual code regarding how to properly write profile pages with this editor. When images of what a character looks like are available, you can upload them here, and insert them at the top of the related profile page. You can also automatically insert much of the structure listed above into a new profile page if you click the "Create a new article" button, and then select "Standard layout". Previously we used "thumb" as a standard format for images. However, unlike "right", it does not allow them to be resized beyond the resolution of the original. *'Example:' If the settings for an image has been set to 400px when the original image is 250px in size, the image will be displayed as its original size of 250px despite how large the image has been adjusted to be. Character Sheet Blank Summary Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Origin: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Category:Characters Category:Tier 9